Insanity
by Vampire2016
Summary: Caroline Forbes was many things; perfectionist, insecure, neurotic, control freak, baby vampire, and now she get to add insane to that list. Now the reason that she is insane isn't her own fault, it's Silas' fault. He's the one who decided that torturing her with her own memories was a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I have no clue how I came up with this idea, don't ask me. All's I could think was side effects to Silas in Caroline's head. Stefan was released from the safe after only a couple days, they knew Silas was loose, just thought he left. Everyone knows that Bonnie died. There will be no Klaus and Haley baby, but I might do a story that involves Caroline secretly helping and talking to Haley throughout the pregnancy. I hope you like this; don't know how long it is going to be.**

Insanity

Caroline Forbes was many things; perfectionist, insecure, neurotic, control freak, baby vampire, and now she get to add insane to that list. Now the reason that she is insane isn't her own fault, it's Silas' fault. He's the one who decided that torturing her with her own memories was a good idea. You see he didn't like reenact them, no he paralyzed her body and made her relive being tortured over and over again in her own mind. There were no signs of it on her body of course, well at the start.

He was good at it to, torturing her; at the start she just passed it off as bad dreams. But then she started to zone out in the middle of a sentence, and she would relive being tortured. Her friends would ask her if she was ok, she would say 'I'm fine, I just must be tired,' and then walk away. After witnessing it a couple of times, Stefan, realized she was lying, he could tell by looking at her that she wasn't fine. After a couple more days, he got her to talk, she told him what would happen when she froze up like that, or when she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

The torture only happened in her sleep for about two days, and then she would have an episode at least once a day. After about two weeks, he allowed her body to show the torture she was going through. She would lock herself in her room or in the Salvatore basement; the only sign that she was still alive was her screams of pain. Elena insisted on trying to hold her and comfort her once she was back to herself; Damon gave her bourbon to try and help ease her pain; Stefan searched every spell book in Bonnies house for a sign of what was happening. Bonnie while on the other side would sit beside her friend trying to help as she went through the pain of reliving her memories.

It was a month into the torture of her own mind that her friends would take turns helping, getting her blood bags, they decided they wouldn't stop until they saved her, even Damon took a turn. At the time she was doing fine and Elena was holding her tightly on the couch in the boarding house living room. Matt was trying tirelessly to get ahold of Tyler, using his phone and Caroline's, with no avail. Jeremy was talking to Bonnie on the other side; her having talked to some witch's on that side. Stefan flipped through spell books, nothing coming up that could help.

"Ok blonde, that's it, I'm calling Klaus and letting him know what's going on. When he calls to tell you about New Orleans, you act as though you are fine. Well you know what vampire Barbie, you aren't fine. Matt quit trying to get ahold of the mutt, start calling Rebekah. We are getting ahold of those god damn originals today." Damon said walking into the already starting to dial Klaus' phone.

"No don't bother them, they have their own stuff to deal with," Caroline said trying to stand up but sitting back down after feeling dizzy.

"Care, we have to. We won't let you die; Bonnie hasn't even found anything out on the other side. Maybe a witch in New Orleans that Klaus knows might be able to help." Elena said while grabbing a glass of blood and helping Caroline drink it.

"Klaus it's Damon, you need to call me back ASAP. Something is wrong with our vampire Barbie." Damon said into his phone before clicking end, "Maybe if I send him a text message."

"Bonnie thinks she might know what it is," Jeremy almost yelled running down the stairs and stopping in front of his sister and Caroline.

"Well spit it, we don't have all day." Damon said walking over to him while continuing to send text message after text message to Klaus.

"She talked to the witch Quetsya, she said that when Bonnie died that the expression magic she used on Silas just wore off, unlocking all of his powers again. That's how he wasn't stone anymore." Jeremy said looking at all of them as they sat around Elena and Caroline.

"But I thought magic still worked, even after the witch is long dead?" Stefan said with an apologetic look.

"Not expression magic, it's different than spiritual and black magic. If the witch that did the spell dies, so does the spell." Jeremy repeated after Bonnie.

"But why has Silas decided to make Caroline his victim all of a sudden?" Elena asked causing Matt to remember the wrist thing at the Grill.

"Caroline, he's been in your head longer than a month hasn't he? He's been in your head since the day Bonnie dropped the veil?" Matt said remembering Rebekah and him stopping her from cutting her wrist off.

"What are you talking about Matt?" Stefan asked as Caroline nodded remembering.

"And even a little while before that, he appeared to me as Klaus. Oh my god, what does he want with me?" Caroline said starting to cry with her head in her hands. Not a few seconds later Damon's phone rang signaling Klaus calling him.

"Hello," Damon said answering the phone.

"What is the matter with Caroline, it must be bad, you called me? Is that her crying in the background?" Klaus's voice rang out from the phone pressed to Damon's ear.

"You really need to come back to Mystic Falls, turns out, Silas, isn't as gone as we had thought he was, and he is in Caroline's head." Damon said watching as Stefan and Elena stroked Caroline's hair trying to calm her down.

"We'll be there in four hours, when I get there explain everything." Klaus said before he hung up the phone.

X

Four hours later; Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah walked into the Salvatore boarding house, only to hear a blood curdling scream come from Caroline in the basement. Stefan sat in a chair with his eyes squeezed shut, and grinding his teeth, so as not to run down to his best friend. They could hear Elena trying to console Caroline in the basement, only being met with another scream of pain. Jeremy and Damon looked over a spell book in hopes of finding something, and using it as a distraction. Matt continued to try and get an answer on the phone from Tyler.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she in pain?" Klaus growled stepping into the living room.

"Calm Niklaus," Elijah started before receiving a glare from his brother.

"Silas decided he would have some fun, he's making her relive every time she has ever been tortured. I'm about this close to ripping his head off if I ever see him again. Damn the consequences. " Damon said holding his thumb and pointer finger about a centimeter apart. "Any ideas on how to get him out of her head, you got him out of yours?"

"With her help, she distracted me from the fake pain of the fake stake moving to my heart. My guess is that since he has had a longer hold on her mind; that it would probably take more than me and her arguing to save her." Klaus said cringing as another scream tore through the house.

"We need to try something, she's getting worse." Elena said entering the room from the basement. "I think he's starting to send her into insanity, once she goes there, we would never be able to get her back."

"Ok well you boys try and find Silas or something to help, Elena let's go try some girl talk. Or maybe we can rile her up enough to break through, even if for a minute." Rebekah said walking to the stairs and into the basement with Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

Insanity 2

Rebekah and Elena found Caroline withering in pain on the basement floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Both girls winced at the sight of the blonde covered in her own blood. Caroline started screaming in pain again as what looked like light burns from the sun appeared on her back. Her screams were so loud that Rebekah had to place her hands over her ears. After a few seconds more Caroline's screams of pain turned into whimpering cries.

"Caroline," Rebekah said in a soothing voice reaching down and stroking her bloody blonde hair. Caroline whimpered and leaned into Rebekah's hand relaxing slightly at the soothing gesture.

"He isn't down here is he?" Caroline said in a slight begging tone, knowing that if Rebekah was there then so was Klaus.

"No, he's not. But he can if you want him to be." Rebekah said hearing her brother start toward the stairs on the main floor.

"No," Caroline spoke in the strongest voice she could muster.

"Ok, ok. He won't come down. But Caroline I need you to stay with me and Elena, Ok?" Rebekah said as Elena crouched down to sit by them.

"I'll try, but he's so strong, I don't know if I can." Caroline said as another tug at her mind started to rise.

A few moments later Caroline started to twist and scream in pain. Elena and Rebekah trying to soothe her as best as they could.

X

Klaus started pacing as soon as Caroline said that she didn't wish to see him. His pacing became more frantic when she started screaming in pain again. Damon sat with bourbon in one hand trying not to shatter the glass, as cries of pain came up the stairs. Stefan continued to grit his teeth and started flipping through books as fast as he could. Matt continued to call Tyler, even using Caroline's phone every few minutes. Elijah stood at the basement door looking ready to run down the stairs and help Caroline if need be.

"Why hasn't that Mutt answered his phone yet?" Klaus snapped as Matt started redialing again.

"I don't know, but I might just kill him for not coming when his girlfriend is in pain like that." Damon said remembering all the things he had done to the blonde, finding himself wishing he could apologize.

"Could someone… like snap her neck, so the pain will subside?" Jeremy asked repeating Bonnie's words, the witch not being able to take much more of her friend in pain.

All of the vampires heard a slight 'Crack' from the basement before Rebekah came up the stairs traces of Caroline's blood on her jacket. Face in a solemn frown at having to break the blonde's neck. Not many people knew that Rebekah and Caroline had become friends in secret, every day the two girls had texted. Rebekah was greatly saddened to discover her friend had been hiding something this big from her the entire time.

"We have to find that bastard and make him pay for what he has done." Rebekah said looking saddened at the blood from Caroline on her hands and jacket.

"I'll make some call to the witches in New Orleans and see if they know anything." Elijah said pulling out his phone and walking out of the room.

"Caroline, she whispered something to me before I snapped her neck. It was so quite that even I barely heard it." Rebekah said looking down at her hands in deep thought.

"Well, what did she say?" Klaus asked stepping to his sister in an almost menacing way.

"She said something about their minds having to be connected for him to torture her. But I don't get how that could be of any use." Rebekah said throwing her hands up into the air.

"Bonnie says that will help a great deal, if a witch could use Caroline while he's torturing her they could trace the link back to Silas." Jeremy said looking at the spot that Bonnie's ghost stood.

"I'll get Elijah." Rebekah said quickly running out of the room.

X

Caroline started to wake up in the basement and heard everyone up stairs talking about getting a witch to help them. Feeling something on her face Caroline saw that Elena was doing her best to wipe some of the blood off of her. When Elena noticed her friend waking up she ran to the freezer and grabbed a blood bag before returning to her and helping her drink it.

"Go upstairs with them, I'll be fine." Caroline croaked out with pleading eyes.

"Okay, but someone will be down here in a few minutes to check on you and maybe sit down here with you." Elena said wiping away the last of the blood off Caroline's face before getting up and walking up stairs.

Once alone in the basement Caroline started to stand up and walked over to the freezer weakly downing another complete blood bag. Once the bag was empty she had more strength and threw the bag away walking out up the stairs as carefully as she could, making sure not to fall or make too much noise.

X

"So did any of the witches agree to help us?" Klaus asked looking at his brother as he walked into the room.

"Yes, actually they did. Before I even told them what was wrong with her they agreed, apparently Ms. Forbes has family in New Orleans." Elijah said trying to think of anyone in New Orleans with the last name Forbes.

"Elijah no matter how hard you think, you will not find anyone in New Orleans with the last name Forbes." Caroline said slowly walking into the room from the stairs. At the sight of her Stefan, Elena and Rebekah all vamp speed to try and help her. Klaus is stopped from doing so by Elijah who reminds him that she had not wanted to see him in the basement with just a simple look.

"What do you mean Care? If not Forbes then how?" Stefan asks as they help her to sit down on the couch.

"Claire, the last name Claire." Caroline said noticing the shocked looks on all of the originals faces.

"Your mom's maiden name," Elena says recognizing the name.

"Your mother is a Claire, any relation to Davina Claire?" Elijah asks being the first one to come from his shock.

"Yeah, she's my younger cousin. My aunt had wanted me to go to New Orleans for something almost a year ago, don't know what." Caroline said with a slight cringe of pain.

"They wanted you for the harvest." Klaus muttered under his breath.

"Yeah that's what it is, but my mom said no and I was working on something." Caroline said with a shrug before she grabbed her head in pain and started to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Insanity 3

"Caroline," Klaus said running to the screaming blondes side.

"Why, don't you sparkle?" Caroline mumbled making Damon's eyes go wide.

"What is she talking about?" Rebekah asked looking at Caroline as she continued to mumble.

"He's not just torturing her anymore," Damon said with a growl recognizing every single word she mumbled.

"What is he doing then?" Stefan asked as Caroline screamed not in pain but terror.

"When she was human," Damon said allowing her friends that knew about it to put the two together.

"You," Elena whispered as a tear ran down her face.

"WHAT?" Klaus shouted gently laying Caroline down as he turned on Damon.

"Niklaus, you will have a chance to harm him for whatever he has done after we save Ms. Forbes." Elijah said calming his brother slightly and pulling him back to Caroline. "We need to get her to New Orleans, the witches magic won't work if they come here."

"I'll pack her a bag, you decide who all should go because we can't all leave town." Elena said before going up the stairs to pack her friend a bag.

X

After ten minutes of very intense arguing and Caroline coming to and adding in her own two cents about who should go with her, they decided. Klaus wasn't very pleased with the results, but he didn't really have a choice once Caroline had come to. The decided was that Damon would go along with Jeremy so that they could communicate with the dead. Everyone else that hadn't already been in New Orleans was to stay there so no one would be suspicious.

"Now, that we have that decided onto the next step, driving arrangements." Elijah said causing Damon and Klaus to get into another heated debate. The only reason they ended up stopping their debate/ fight was Caroline started to scream again. This time in true uncontainable agony causing everyone to cringe and attempt to soothe her. As she screamed more blood started to pool from her head as though she had been shot.

"I'm very glad that I had the Martin witches take care of those wolfs." Elijah said while allowing Caroline to squeeze his hand every time the pain got stronger. If she wasn't in so much pain someone probably would have joked about how it seemed as though she was in labor.

"Thanks Elijah," Caroline said coming out of her Silas induced haze. "When on the way to New Orleans can someone just snap my neck every time he decides to torture me?"

"As much as I hate doing it, I'll snap your neck." Rebekah said with a slight cringe.

"Okay, so Rebekah is riding with whoever is driving Caroline." Stefan said giving Caroline a blood bag.

"Elijah, I want to ride in a car with Elijah. He's the calmest of all of you, no offense." Caroline said before starting to drink the blood bag.

"Offense taken love," Klaus said from his spot kneeling beside her.

"Offended," Damon said pouring himself another drink.

"I already knew this," Rebekah said with a roll of her eyes.

"It is settled then, Rebekah, Caroline and I will take a car. While you two drive together, with young Jeremy." Elijah said pointing at Damon and Klaus giving them a warning look.

X

The drive to New Orleans took longer than it had for the originals to get to mystic falls, since they took a plane and all. Caroline ended up spending most of the time with a snapped neck or drink a small amount of blood to keep her healing. Elijah drove the entire time thinking of all that the witches could do for the young vampire. He also thought about ways to torture the eldest Salvatore brother. Rebekah made call to arrange everything in New Orleans, she called Marcel and got the witches permission to use magic, he to as soon as he heard the name of the baby vampire agreed to do anything in his power.

In the other Car Jeremy ended up having to sit in the front seat while Klaus sat in the back so that the two vampires would quit fighting. In the beginning they had a slapping contest and screamed at each other, Jeremy made them pull over and have Klaus switch seats with him. Somehow they avoided the conversation about Damon and Caroline. The all bonded over their ideas to kill Silas for what he did and was still doing to Caroline.

X

Caroline was still unconscious when Elijah pulled the car up to the witches cemetery. The witches stood waiting for them along with Marcel and a couple of his vampires that he trusted most, and Davina by his side. Once the Damon had parked the three men from his car got out and walked to Elijah's side as he took Caroline from the backseat, and handing her to Klaus.

Together everyone without saying a word followed the witches into the cemetery and went to a vacant alter the witches had already setup.

"Place her here," One of the witches said motioning to the center of the area made.

"When she awakes, we must wait for him to take her mind." Another witch said walking to Caroline's body after Klaus placed it and stepped back.

"My little bug," An elder witch said stepping to stand next to Caroline's body as a tear fell down her face.

"You're her grandmother Hannah; you came to visit Mystic Falls a couple years ago." Jeremy said recognizing the older woman.

"That is why we will help her, doesn't matter that she is now a vampire." One witch started.

"She is still the granddaughter of one of our eldest elders alive," Another continued.

"And the last member of the Claire line besides me," Davina said from her spot beside Marcel.

"Also the last living descendant of another line of our coven, remember you do not share the same grandfather." Hannah said looking at Davina and then back to Caroline.

With a gasp Caroline shot straight up from her laying position. The witches didn't question when Rebekah handed Caroline an already mostly empty bag of blood. Taking the empty blood bag once Caroline finished it Rebekah went back to her spot.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked looking around and noticing her grandmother and cousin.

"Cemetery in New Orleans, we're going to help you bug." Hannah said rubbing her granddaughters back.

"You don't have to, I'm a vampire most witches would refuse to help me." Caroline said looking at the witches around her.

"You are family, you were one of us first." A young witch said with a smile.

After a few minutes of everyone talking to Caroline and explaining what was going to happen when Silas entered her mind again. They didn't give her full details in case Silas could search her mind and find something out. About part way through the explanation Caroline started to scream in pain as blood started to seep threw her shirt. Quickly the witches all surrounded her each putting a hand on her holding her down. Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel had to help hold Caroline down as she continued to scream in pain. Suddenly Caroline went silent and her body limp.

"What's wrong with her?" Rebekah asked looking at her friends limp body.

"Something is wrong, continue the spell." Hannah said before continuing the spell with the rest of the witches.

"What's happening to her?" one of the vampires asked as Caroline started to convulse and spit out blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Insanity 4

_"What the? Where am I?" Caroline asked looking around her. _

_Caroline stood in an area of woods surrounded by Fog. No one was near her, in the distance she could sorta make out shadows that looked human. Deciding it best to see if she could find anyone Caroline started to walk around making sure not to trip over anything in the dense fog._

"Something is wrong," Hannah said breaking the spell looking over Caroline who had suddenly stopped convulsing.

"She isn't in there anymore," Davina said holding her cousins head with a look of confusion.

At Davina's words all of the witches started to concentrate on Caroline again. All pulling their hands back with a gasp. The vampires around them didn't get what the witches ment so they all wore looks of confusion.

"What do you mean she's not in there anymore?" Klaus asked with a predatory growl.

"She's still alive, but it's almost like her spirit isn't." Davina said only adding to her own confusion.

"It's like she was ripped from her body, it would put her in the place that we go after death. But strangely, she is still alive. Well dead alive," Hannah said looking down at her granddaughters body.

_Walking through the trees Caroline started to realize that it looked like New Orleans, but everything was covered in vines and dense fog. Remembering her times there when she was younger she followed buildings as best as she could. After about five minutes of walking she cmae to the entrance of the cemetery. _

_"Can you help me?" Caroline asked as soon as she saw a bunch of people begin to look like real people and not shadows._

_"Bug?"an older gentleman asked shock on his face._

_"Grandpa," Caroline gasped as her eyes widened in realization._

"The spirits, they say she's with them," a witch gasped out putting a hand over her mouth in shock.

With a scream of rage Klaus's fist connected with a stone pillar making a small crater in it. Elijah looked like someone had just destroyed his favorite suit. Rebekah just stood there sobbing. Damon and Jeremy kept looking at each other like they didn't understand. Marcel just stood in shock along with his trusted vampires. While the witches just didn't know what to do.

_"It's Silas," A voice said behind Caroline interrupting her conversation with the dead witches._

_"Kol?" Caroline asked at the sight of the youngest male original._

_"Hello Caroline, remember Silas was a witch before he was immortal. He can access that power still." Kol said receiving nods from the dead witches._

_"We can't send Caroline back to her body just yet, first we need to sever the connection between her and Silas." Her grandfather said staring at Kol with a knowing look._

_"It will be odd, but I have more knowledge about magic than my siblings and many of the living witches" Kol said nodding with a smirk._

Everyone was trying to calm each other down so that they could save Caroline when Caroline's body jolted up. Klaus was the first one by her bodies side.

"Love are you alright?" Klaus asked.

"I'd be a lot better if you didn't call me love brother." Kol said cringing at have a girls voice.

"Kol," Rebekah gasped being the first to catch on.

"Hello Bekah," Kol said smirking then frowning, "God this weird."

"Why are you in Caroline's body?" Klaus growled restraining himself from attacking his brother who was currently in Caroline's body.

Rolling his eyes Kol stood up wobbling in the shoes that Caroline wore. Looking down he saw that she had on high heels. "Blasted, even while being tortured the girl wore her heels."

"answer the question brother," Elijah said in his all calmly 'I mean business' voice.

"She can't return to her body until the link/connection between her and Silas is severed. Plus I have knowledge from the last thousand years about magic." Kol said while checking out Caroline's but, "Why are these pants so tight?"

_"Jeremy, tell him to quit messing around," Caroline said standing next to Jeremy who gaped at like a fish._

"Kol Caroline says to quit messing around," Jeremy said as he gaped at the space next to him.

"Fine," Kol said sitting back down before motioning for the witches to come forward.

_"And to answer his earlier question, they are skinny jeans." Caroline said crossing her arms before grabbing her head in pain. "Even on the other side he can torture me."_

_"Care, I'm here." Bonnie said massaging her friends head in an attempt to comfort._

"Go a little faster, he can still torture her while she is on the other side." Jeremy said watching as Bonnie comforted Caroline.

"That tard," Kol said before looking back at the witches. "Okay, so any questions?"

"Just one, how do we know that this will work?" A random witch asked.

"We don't." Kol said before lying down and wiggling a little, "Blasted bra, how do you woman wear these?"

"Brother," Elijah said in a warning tone.

"Oh fine, let's get on with it now." Kol said finding a spot.

"Um while you do that, who is going to take care of that?" Damon asked pointing at the entrance to the cemetery where Silas was currently standing.

"The vampires," Hannah said placing her hands on Caroline's bodies head.

"Okay then," Damon said as all the vampires turned to look at Silas, "Get the fuck out of blondes head."

"Don't feel like it today," Silas said with snark before hitting the barrier stopping him from entering the cemetery. "Your little spells won't work, I'm over two thousand years old."

"Yes, but together we are three thousand plus." Caroline's body said with two separate voices standing up. Her normal eyes had changed to one eye matching Kol's the other matching whomever decided to help.

"Tessa," Silas said eyes going wide.

"Yes Silas, Tessa. Witches finish the spell, put Caroline back in here." The voice belonging to Tessa said.

As the witches chanted Tessa and Kol sent Silas flying backwards. "Remember mate, I was a witch before I was vampire." Kol said his own voice coming through. Caroline's eyes closed then opened again to reveal her own eyes again.

"Three of the strongest witches to so far exist in one body, are you sure her body can handle that?" Silas asked standing back up before being brought to his knees.

"I'm a vampire Silas, you would be amazed at what I can handle." Caroline said making everyone's eyes widen. "Let's see how you like the torture."

Everyone watched in awe as the three beings in Caroline's body rotated their arm making Silas scream out in pain. Snapping her wrist up everyone could hear Silas's bones break along with his scream of pain.

"I shouldn't be able to feel this, I'm immortal." Silas shouted between screams of pain.

"Not for long," Rebekah said as a car pulled up outside about ten feet from Silas. From the car emerged Katherine and Abby. "On the way here I learned some interesting information."

**A/N: I will admit this wasn't going to go this way but then I just thought this story was so serious and kind of depressing. Kol was going to be in it anyway but this we got some comic releif.**


	5. Chapter 5

Insanity 5

Everyone watched in awe as Caroline/Kol/Tessa brought Silas to the ground, while Abby walked Katherine over to Silas. With a flick of Caroline's wrist Silas was sitting up trying to fight the power the three witches had over him. With a nod from Caroline Abby bit into Katherine's wrist before placing it over Silas's mouth, forcing him to drink the ex-vampires blood. Watching as Silas forcibly drank the blood from the doppelgänger no one knew what to do.

As Katherine's body fell to the ground so did Silas. Caroline/Kol/Tessa motioned for Abby to move Katherine to where everyone else was. After cracking their neck the three in one being walked to Silas's body crouching down next to him as he woke. Looking him in the eyes they spoke all at once.

"Do you wish to see her one last time? Or would you prefer we just kill you now? You'll see her either way." They asked.

Silas reply was to reach into Caroline's mind and try to torture her. When he gave them a confused look they smirked.

"The connection has been severed and your powers taken from you." Tessa's voice said with a pleased tone.

"My mind is now free of you," Caroline said happily.

"And hell on earth will not happen." Kol voiced.

"What are you going to do with him?" Elijah asked glaring at the ex-immortal.

"I'm normally against the whole killing thing, but…" Caroline said before allowing Kol and Tessa to make the final decision having her permission.

Everyone jumped back as Caroline's body moved faster than a normal vampire and had severed Silas's head from his body. Damon and Jeremy looked at the blonde who normally wouldn't harm a fly. Klaus looked rather pleased that the blonde had allowed his brother and this Tessa to execute the man who had tortured her mind. Elijah just shook his head knowing his little brother would do something like that. Everyone else just looked in awe or shock.

Everyone was frozen for a second before Caroline's body started to convulse making her drop to the ground. Everyone moved into action quickly, Klaus and Damon holding Caroline down while the witches grabbed onto her trying to find out what was happening. Just as soon as the convulsing had started it stopped. Not one person's eyes weren't on Caroline with a look of question.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Rebekah asked from her spot looking at Caroline's now limp body.

_ "Tell them it was easier for us to get in her body than to get out." Kol said to Jeremy pulling him from his shock._

"Kol said it was him and the other witch Tessa leaving her body, something about it not being as easy." Jeremy said still slightly confused.

"Well obviously," Klaus growled as he held Caroline's limp hand.

"Barbie wake up," Damon said looking down at the blonde.

With everyone's eyes on the still blonde no one noticed Kol starting to become a solid form next to Jeremy. Or that Katherine was starting to come back to life on the ground next to Elijah and Abby. Only once Kol had completely become solid did someone notice him, and that someone was the now alive again Katherine.

"Am I in hell?" Katherine asked eyes on Kol.

At the sound of Katherine's voice everyone turned to her with jaws dropped. Then they followed her eyes to what she was looking at and not one person was silent except for Caroline who was still lying on the ground limp.

"You're dead," "This is impossible." "How'd you bloody come back?" Etc. was said as everyone looked at the two people who were supposed to be dead, and had been dead not two minutes before.

"Umm guys," Kol said looking at Caroline as everyone was questioning him and Katherine. Seeming as everyone's attention was on them only Kol had seen Caroline's hand twitch. No one having heard him Kol watched as Caroline moved her head starting to wake up. "Caroline's waking up."

"What," Klaus said turning to look and seeing that his brother was right quickly sped to her side.

"My head," Caroline mumbled as she started to come to, grabbing her head.

"May I ask how and why I'm alive?" Kol asked looking at Caroline.

"Who the hell cares, blonde start explaining." Damon said his snark back figuring that Caroline was okay again.

"Shut it," Kol said to Damon. Unknown to everyone but Kol, Caroline, and Tessa, Kol now had seen everything that Damon had done to Caroline, and everything that others had done to her as well.

"Wait, I thought you were dead?" Caroline asked looking at Kol.

"You and me both darling," Kol said smirking at the blonde. Klaus glared at his brother wanting to snap his neck or dagger him. "Hey Nicky, I got in her pants before you did and not in the fun way."

"Don't," Caroline said to Klaus as the pain in her head subsided.

Everyone looked at Klaus and then back to Caroline, like they were expecting something. When they gave each other confused looks as to why everyone was staring at them Rebekah stepped forward rolling her eyes.

"Kiss, or something, hug even." Rebekah said speaking for everyone. At the look on the oblivious not-couples face Rebekah threw her hands up in the air and leaned against the fence in disbelief.

"Hey look, Tyler finally called Matt back." Damon said looking at a text he had just received.

At hearing those words come out of Damon's mouth Caroline growled as all the candles in the grave yard roared to life. Everyone looked at her with caution, since she was a vampire and not supposed to be able to do that. Klaus slowly stepped away from her as her face started to turn red with anger. Damon started to look around for somewhere to hide.

"Gah," Caroline started screaming in coherent words, the only words that anyone under stood where her swear words. Soon she was running around the graveyard flipping benches and throwing anything she got her hands on.

"Care," Rebekah said watching the other blonde vampire basically tear the graveyard apart.

"That bastard," Caroline growled out punching the wall of a crypt. "I've been being tortured for months, I called him at least twice a day. That bastard just now calls someone back."

"Oh," Was everyone's shocked reply to her screaming.

"She doesn't have control right now," Kol said causing everyone to look at him before he continued, "she didn't have powers when she was human, a witches magic can influence their emotions. Caroline's on over load."

Everyone nodded at him in understanding before turning back to see Caroline now sitting on the ground crying. Everyone was at a loss of what to do, the only one that moved was the new human Katherine who walked over to Caroline rolling her eyes.

"Vampire Barbie get your vamp-witch ass off the ground and go find him and kick his ass." Katherine said calmly looking at Caroline who looked up at her.

"Why?" Caroline said with tear stained cheeks.

"He doesn't deserve to call you his girlfriend. Now pick up your super charged but and break up with him." Katherine said simply with a smirk.

"I don't even know where he's at," Caroline said before more tears fell from her eyes.

Rolling her eyes Rebekah walked up to Caroline and knelt next to her. "You're a witch remember." With that said Caroline disappeared.

"Oh great," Kol groaned, "the magic could drive her crazy without help Bekah,"

"Oh dammit." Rebekah said as everyone stood there glaring at her and Katherine.

"Oops," Katherine said shrugging.

X

Caroline stood in the middle of the bayou reeling at the fact Tyler was so close to them the entire time she was there. Tyler stood before her shocked as he had his phone to his ear having been talking to Matt. With a smirk on her face Caroline ripped the phone from Tyler's hand.

"Tyler has to go now Matt." Caroline said into the phone before hanging up and crushing it in her hand. "Oops." As the pieces fell to the ground between her and Tyler.

"Care," Tyler said trying to calm her while stepping forward but stopped as she glared at him.

"Months Ty, I've been tortured for months. I called you every single day, twice a day. No reply. Matt has been calling you for over a week. No reply until today. Want to know something interesting? As soon as Klaus and the other Originals heard that I was in trouble, they rushed to Mystic Falls. Some love you have." Caroline said staring at him with disgust.

"Care, I…" Tyler started but was cut off by Caroline's hand around his throat.

"No, Ty. You don't get to call me that, not anymore. In fact you don't get to call me anything." Caroline said coldly before throwing him into a tree.

"Please, this isn't you." Tyler said starting to stand up before Caroline kicked him back into the tree.

"No this is me, now let's see what you've been up to all this time." Caroline said grabbing hold of his head causing him to scream in pain. Images flashed before Caroline's eyes of everything that Tyler had been doing over the months she was being tortured. As Caroline dropped him to the ground in disgust the Originals, Marcel and Damon arrived. "Have a lonely existence Tyler," As the words left her mouth she placed her pointer finger on his forehead causing him to scream even more.

"What did you do?" Marcel asked the blonde in awe.

"No werewolf pack will ever accept him again," Caroline grinned as Tyler looked at her with fear in his eyes. "I loved you, you cheated, now you pay for it."

The vampires looked at each other from behind her with looks of questioning at what she had done. Klaus smelled the air and raised an eyebrow at Tyler before bursting out laughing. At the sound Caroline smiled knowing Klaus realized what she had done. Everyone else looked on with confusion.

"I'll tell you later," Caroline said looking at the confused faces before starting to walk back ot the cemetery with everyone following her.


	6. Chapter 6

Insanity 6 Final installment

Caroline stood surrounded by the witches as they chanted ensuring that she was truly Okay and not about to go on a rampage. Kol stood next to her since he had come back he discovered he was in fact a vampire but had his magic back. The other originals, Damon, Jeremy, Marcel and his men stood outside of the witches circle watching curiously. Turns out Marcel had met Caroline when she was a child and visiting her grandmother.

The witches around the two vampires some chanting one spell, some another, they had decided it was best to talk to more than just the ancestral witches this time around. Multiply witches from the past communicated with them from all over the world.

"It would appear this was not a random decision," Hannah announced after the chanting had ceased.

"It has taken much time and even more effort," Sophie said with a small nod.

"They took a chance when they noticed Silas's attention on Caroline, they decided you to be the best candidate." Davina said with a small smile.

"Best candidate for what?" Damon interrupted not liking the witchy way of explaining.

"To bring about balance," Hannah said as a small tear left her eyes.

"Could you please explain," Rebekah asked looking at her brother and friend surrounded by the witches.

"Caroline is the descendant of the very first witch. Not just one of the families that were bestowed power by that witch with the help of Mother Nature. She is the last living or in her case undead member of that line. She can set back the balance as a witch-vampire hybrid." Hannah started to explain.

"So you're saying I'm the exact opposite of Klaus, he disrupted balance where I bring balance?" Caroline interrupted asking.

"Yes," Davina said while Sophie said, "Not exactly."

"As long as you live, at the same time he does there will be balance. But if one of you where to live and the other die, well.." Hannah said looking at the ground.

"What they are saying is you literally can't live without my psychotic brother. Otherwise the earth could go off balance and cause total chaos." Kol said bluntly looking at Caroline with a hand on her shoulder.

"But If I die so does she," Klaus pointed out remembering the bloodlines.

"Yeah, so what would happen if I died?" Caroline asked looking around at the witches who all had questionable looks on their faces.

"Well, umm…" Hannah said scratching her head as no witch dared say anything.

"The planet would be screwed," Kol said rolling his eyes at the nervous witches.

"Kol," Everyone shouted at him but Caroline and Klaus.

"Okay the universe," Added Kol.

"KOL," everyone but Klaus and Caroline shouted again.

No instead they both just stood there starring at each other like a giant weight had been lifted. But according to Kol they shouldn't look so relieved, they should be in mass hysteria. But hey they're Klaus and Caroline nothing is normal about them.

"Are they alright?" Davina asked looking at the two staring at each other.

"Barbie is strange, you never really know if she is alright." Damon said looking at Caroline and Klaus.

"Barbie are you coming back to Mystic Falls or are you staying here to learn magic and all the fancy schmancy stuff?" Damon asked pushing Jeremy to the car.

"I'll call, tell my mom what happened." Caroline said as they got into the car.

"Got it blonde," Damon said rolling down the window.

"Hey Jer there will be a surprise waiting for you in Mystic Falls." Caroline said with a small knowing smile.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked looking at Caroline questioningly.

"It's a surprise," Damon said in his own way before shaking his head and speeding off.

Watching them leave Caroline walked up to Klaus and gave him a somewhat shy smile. Klaus just grinned at her before pulling her in for a kiss knowing that he had her now. Everyone around them started cheering as they kissed. Kol started running around the screaming 'I knew it, we did it.' Rebekah laughed while cheering for her brother and friend. Elijah stood there not really knowing what to do he felt awkward. Marcel glared not wanting the innocent blonde to be with the original hybrid. Everyone else just kept cheering the now couple on.

"Kol you remind me of Dora," Caroline said breaking the kiss and making everyone but Kol laugh, instead he was frowning in confusion.

"What the bloody hell is a Dora?" Kol asked as everyone laughed at him.

**A/N: well this is the end. Hope you enjoyed it see you very soon.**

**I still don't own VD and TO.**


End file.
